


低语

by CharlottWu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlottWu/pseuds/CharlottWu
Summary: 在爱人过世后，索尔见到了同他的洛基近乎相同的另一个洛基。借克苏鲁设杀手锤x属性不明基





	1. 初见

**“嘀——”**

  
*         *          *

他不干那些黑心事已经很久了。自从他的爱人病逝后，他开始变得——那些从前的同行怎么说他的来着——“慈悲为怀”——说得也没错，他确实是为了照顾他那卧病不起的爱人才决定金盆洗手；至于外面人说什么“因果轮回”、“报应不爽”这类话，就从来就没进过他的耳朵。

  
但今天“老约翰”给了他一个不同寻常的单子。

  
内容依旧是简单而见不得光的，可他从未接过如此带有感情色彩的单子：充斥着“血腥”、“暴力”、“痛苦”一类的形容词。主顾像是被对方灭了满门，还侮辱了所有的女眷、屠杀了所有的孩子——不然，他着实想不明白主顾的笔顿为什么都充斥着颤抖和快划破纸张的力量。

  
或许那不是他该管的事。

  
他当年的的确确是发了誓不再让血液沾染自己的双手，坐在他忏悔间隔壁的神父也在他的枪管下颤着胡子表示“上帝会原谅你的”——可他能怎么办？他快没钱交上房租了！

  
没错，他当年赚来的黑钱确实很多，可架不住他和他爱人的花钱如流水啊——他们素来是大手大脚惯的，头脑里没有一点省钱的想法，更不要说那几个月的单人监护病房到底有多费钱。

  
当然，他后来也不是没想过要出去做点什么，可身后背着人命的没人敢要——无论是案底还是脾气都没人吃得消。而那些正儿八经的工作他也做不了：他没有身份证明，当初是因为工作原因被带着偷渡过来的，后来就没回去过。公司那也不是说搞不到，就是有点麻烦，于是他索性就不搞了——反正和爱人在一起那几年因为国家还没通过同性恋婚姻法而用不着身份证明来结婚。

  
现在倒好，婚姻法两个月前刚通过，他却再也用不着了。

  
他用指腹摩挲着他们在一起第一年的纪念礼物——是一个铜色穿皮绳的吊坠，上面有着奇怪的图案——他的爱人把这个套上他的脖子，吊坠顺着胸膛自然垂下，他的爱人微笑着吻了上去，长而浓密的睫毛盖着翠绿的眼睛：“这是保护标记，保护你不受旧神的伤害。”

  
吓得他以为爱人加入了什么邪教组织。

  
但现在——他像爱人从前会做的那样，吻上了那个图案：“我要违背我的誓言了，保佑我不受神的伤害罢。”

  
他抬头，步子沉重又缓慢地走进酒馆里。

  
三月份还不算很暖和，酒馆的外面还带着点春寒料峭，风猛地灌进酒馆，那些个被暖气惯得发昏的人不免带着怨意地瞪着进门的人。酒馆顶上昏黄的光只幽幽微微地映着里面的每一个人的脸部线条，于是门口的强烈光源就背着光描摹出刺眼的模样——一个壮汉，身高一米九有多，肌肉几乎撑破帽衫，有些过长的金发扎成小辫放在脑后——而后他踏进一步，于是人们就看清了他的脸：玻璃球似的蓝眼珠子恰到好处地嵌在那大理石雕刻般的面孔上。

  
“你有一个隐隐约约的、伟大的天使长恰如其分地在你面前！”

  
他长久没有动作，以至于屋内的人不禁笑道：“老天，这是哪家的男模不小心晃来了我们这个下等地方。”

  
于是所有人哄堂大笑，像是很久都没有听过一个好的笑话了。而后笑声又在老约翰从内屋出来后说的话戛然而止。

  
老约翰道：“瞧瞧！索尔，你终于肯来我这个小地方啦！天，我的‘雷霆战神’，进来暖和暖和！”

  
他笑着跟屋内凝固的空气打了个招呼，随后转身进了内屋，只留下铁门“嘭”的关闭声。

 

  
老约翰不真的叫“约翰”，真名是什么无从考究；他也不老，是个壮年再大一些的人，鬓边倒是有些花白的头发——但索尔很确定五年前来的时候还没有这些玩意儿。

  
“所以，”他就着指间猛抽了一口雪茄，有关古巴和酒杯的画面交替着闪屏出现在他面前，“这是个什么情况？”

  
“买家的要求很特别。”老约翰发黄的食指戳在桌面的那叠纸上，指甲打在纸张上“咔咔”作响，“先奸后杀。定金五万，剩下的十五万看到尸体后立即到账。”

  
说完露出一个颇为下流的笑容，换成金的门牙在两片嘴唇之间闪闪发光。

  
索尔皱眉。一来是他确实很不待见老约翰这难看的金牙，总让他产生一些古怪的电影联想；二来，是他从来没接过这么古怪的要求——也不是没有，但一般老约翰会知道他不接这样的单，直接就推了。

  
“我说了，我对这种单子毫无兴趣。”

  
“而且——他有没有想过，”索尔侧了侧头，把那些脏字略去，换了个很是委婉的说法，“万一没有杀手是同性恋呢？你知道，现在看过奇怪小说的人都太多了，老是觉得所有男性杀手都能对着一个陌生男人硬起来，但实际上是，没门。”

  
他边说边在充满干涸酒渍的桌面上演奏着欢乐颂的乐章——这是他弹奏钢琴的艺术家爱人唯一教会他的曲子了，还花了整整一年！他在搞艺术着实没有哪怕半点天赋，但在搞艺术家的天赋上却很高。不然要怎么解释他的爱人仅仅一个月就被他搞上手了？要知道，他的爱人可是从乐团里出来的。

  
“伸开你的小拇指！”他的黑发垂落在索尔的脸颊旁，带着点马鞭草洗发水的气味，声音愤怒而高昂，“怎么？它是和你的无名指用强力胶水粘在一起了吗？”

  
“可你缺钱，老兄。”老约翰把雪茄从他手里抽出来，“你连雪茄都是抽我的！——卖家没要求你用什么奸，随便就好。况且，”他深吸一口气，褐色的胡髯颤动着漏出烟雾，“相信我，你绝对不会后悔的。”

 

  
至少有一点老约翰说对了。他是真穷。

  
“好吧，”索尔站起身，“我接下了。”

 

  
两天后，当他穿着保洁服站在目标对象面前时，他的的确确地没有后悔，甚至还为自己接下了这个单子而庆幸。

  
“是每一个保洁员的身材都像你一样漂亮吗？”目标对象穿着真丝睡袍，眼睛含笑望向他衣服上的名牌，“奥丁森先生？”

  
而这边，索尔看着这人，只觉得脑袋一阵阵发昏。

  
“洛基……”他喃喃道。

  
眼前人，俨然是他半年前死去的爱人的模样。

  
TBC

 


	2. 正所谓“一见钟情”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他似乎又陷入了那场近乎疯癫的爱情。

**“当心。”他闭眼前的最后一句话是这么说的，“不要被他发现。以及，我爱你。”**

  
* * *  
索尔记得他从什么地方听过一句话。

大体是说妓女和杀手这个职业高度重合——都是世界上最古老的职业之一，且都是依靠出卖自身来赚钱。

所以这也不难解释，为什么洛基坐在沙发上看着他笨手笨脚地打开吸尘器时问他“你到底是不是个家政人员”的时候，他嘴里接的第一句话是：其实我是个高级应召男郎——你喜欢家政人员play吗？

拜托！这只是个小玩笑！大家都放松点不好吗？

可令索尔没想到的是，十分钟后，他们就在餐厅的桌子上干了起来。

“噢…天啊……”索尔看着那张和已逝的爱人相同的脸庞，和他的洛基一样，这个洛基也会在爽的时候眯着眼弓起身，脸上泛红，眼睛里全是要渗出来的眼泪。此时这位绿眼睛小妖精道：“再深点……嗯啊——！上帝——就是那……”

他漂亮紧实的小屁股紧紧地夹住索尔的阴茎，穴内带出的润滑油沿着股缝滴落在灰白的仿大理石瓷砖上，索尔每一次抽离都要发出细微的挽留声。软肉密密实实地包裹着他的性器，时不时还会绞紧他，让他爽得不知所以然。他双手扶着洛基的胯狠狠地向前撞击着——老实说，自从几个月给他留下不可磨灭的创伤事件之后，他就没再和人上过床了。几个月来积累的欲望此刻全在这个被他操的落泪（就像他从前的洛基做的那样）的小婊子发泄出来，因此他近乎是机械一般地快速又精准地经历这场性事，仿佛这真的是他的工作。

说来也奇怪，他与这位洛基很是契合，就像是他第一次同他的洛基做爱那般。

“叫我的名字，洛基。”他在他耳边喃喃道，下身也没有停止动作。

“索尔，索尔……”洛基闭着眼，语气带了丝哭腔，话语支离破碎，断断续续。然后就是止不住的呻吟和尖叫。

“噢，我的小蜜糖，我的小宝贝——”他道，下身猛烈的撞击似乎要把自己的两颗玩意儿也挤进去。他身下的洛基无助地把手撑在餐桌上，身前涨起的性器一蹭一蹭地抖动着摩擦上木制的餐桌，略带粗糙的质感让他既痛又难耐。

“前面……啊，前面也要……”索尔听到洛基这么请求道。他在床上向来不折磨情人，此刻也乐意去满足情人的要求。他的右手离开洛基的腰腹——那已经被掐得有点青了——转而抚摸上洛基勃起的欲望。他用指腹摩擦颈身，又用食指尖去抠弄冠状沟和最顶上的小口——“宝贝儿，我干得你爽吗？”

说着挺身将自己埋到最深。

“唔……”洛基闻言拍了他一掌，“别废话，继续！”

于是索尔又开始当起他的电动马达机。

他发了疯地和他眼前的人做爱，发誓要把其他一切都抛诸脑后，包括那些愧疚，那些不安，那些悲痛。

“啊……天啊……索尔，你这根玩意儿真是神赐的礼物……等等，你出去做什么？”

“别急，我的小布丁，待会有的是你喊。”

索尔把他抱起来扔到房间的床上——老天，连布置摆饰都这么像。他那两条修长的腿架到肩上，扶着阴茎对准已经被完全操开的穴口又重新插了进去——那紧致又温暖的地方重新包裹住他。他叹息，仔细端详着他们交合的地方，一只手细细抚摸着眼前人的腿根——没有那颗痣，不是他。

他的心忽然跌到谷底——老天，他在干什么？因为一个和洛基百分之九十八相似的人就迷失心智了？

“你还在等什么？”黑发青年忽然夹了夹他的阴茎，“赶快用你的老二操哭我，我还等着呢！”

于是他又吻上洛基的胸膛——管他呢。

床很坚固，他们在床上做了快两个小时也没要塌，洛基整个人简直是从水里捞出来的，湿答答的，身子还软得不行。

“我要去洗澡，”他看着眼前的青年，边说话还边喘着气，“快给我放水。”

说完还踹了他一脚。

这颐气指使的模样……索尔忽然抱住了他：“我不会再失去你了，洛基。”

“怎么了，高级应召男郎？”洛基弯起嘴角道，“想妈妈了？”

“洛基……”他胡乱地吻着对方的脸庞，突然直起身，有些尴尬道：“呃，我们去浴室吧？”

洛基还没反应过来怎么回事，就被拦腰抱起进了浴室。五分钟后，浴室里传来尖叫——“天杀的索尔！我警告你赶快把你的老二收回去！不然我就砍断他！”

再后来，就只剩下洛基不知所以然的胡话和索尔的“宝贝你的叫床声真独特”一类的话了。

 

到了第二天起床时，索尔发现身旁居然没有了人——不喜欢第二天早上起来的温存，并且体力出乎意料的好——这一切对他来说都太熟悉了。

他抬起手臂，用它盖住眼睛，突然低笑起来：“抱歉，洛基。不过，如果你在，你会懂我的，不是吗？”

他坐起身，正要下床，耳边却是枪支拉动保险栓的声音——

“奥丁森先生，请解释一下，为什么你一个家政人员——额，或许是高级应召男郎？算了——要携带枪支进我家？”

索尔无奈地举起手：“相信我，我从未想过要害你。”

“我怎么相信你？”

上一秒还坐在床上的索尔忽然翻身起来，左手钳着洛基握枪的虎口，稍一用力就将枪扔到一旁，随后他右手一扣洛基的腰身，将他带倒在床上，死死地压制住洛基——“就凭这个，你没法反抗我。”

洛基静静地看着他的脸。

然后索尔又继续动作——他颇为下流地将下身顶了顶——“还有这个……我的蜜糖，他只为你勃起。”

随后他们又花了35分钟腻在床上解决索尔的晨勃问题，又花了10分钟整理自己。最后花了五分钟索尔解释了自己为什么会来到洛基这，又为什么他们会好上。

“我对你一见钟情了，洛基，哪怕一百万我也不要这个任务了。”

“没关系。”洛基满不在乎道，“一百万而已，我有。”

  
然后索尔就为这有钱人又卖力地干了一次活。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 破车


	3. 起源

他常常把他的爱人比作猫。

“我喜欢这些小生物，”洛基捧起其中一只三花的小母猫，“他们永远也不会像愚蠢的狗一样冲我吠叫。”

  
* * *  
  
“喵——”

那是一只灰黑色长毛猫，绿色的眼睛偏长而不是圆——这让它看起来更像是是一位成熟狠戾的大角色，而不是可爱甜美的小蜜糖，还整日整日地不高兴，甚至有些看不起你。

“芬里厄，过来，见见我的新男友。”他抓了抓竟真的顺从地走过来的猫咪的下巴，顺势从头顶一直捋到尾尖。芬里厄满意地打了个颤，盘着蓬松的大尾巴在洛基脚边躺下，眼睛瞥向索尔。

索尔总觉得他好像被一只猫鄙视了。

“过来，索尔。”洛基蜷在芬里厄旁边，“看看我可爱的小猫。——他原本不是我的猫，是我从别人那里抢过来的。但……”他放低声音，凑近芬里厄的耳朵，像是在说悄悄话，“芬里厄更喜欢我，不是吗？”

对此，他得到的回应是一声短促的“喵”。

索尔觉得这场面真是怪异十足，但他依旧尝试友好地去抚摸芬里厄的头。

“喵！”还不等他靠近，芬里厄就凄厉地叫了一声，全身的毛炸起，压低身子死死地盯着他的手。

“嘿！只是摸一下而已！”索尔仍不死心，誓要在今天把手放上这小怪物身上。

——结果得到的只有三条血痕。

“芬里厄，这样不好。”洛基轻描淡写地训斥了一句。

“天！你的猫还抓人！”索尔看着手上还在沁血的伤口，不免大叫，“我不会得狂犬病吧？”

“别胡说八道。”洛基捧起他的手，用舌尖卷去伤口上的血珠。说来也奇怪，索尔总觉得被洛基舔舐过的地方就不再隐隐作痛，反而替之以莫名的酥麻和舒缓感。

“我的芬里厄很健康。是你太激进了，你不该去抚摸他，那让他感到不安和威胁。他是……”他用手安抚这发怒的动物，奇异的语句从他嘴里流淌出来，索尔只能睁着眼看他的嘴唇移动、张合，却无法听清他的任何一句话——或者不如说，他听不懂。

“是什么？”他晃晃发昏的脑袋，又重新问了一遍。

洛基转头用一种奇异的目光盯着他，嘴里有些迟疑：“是……冥府女神的爱犬。”

“可这是猫。”索尔又看了看芬里厄，笃定地重复了一遍，“没错，一只缅因猫。”

“当然，你说得对。”洛基只耸耸肩，回答道，“他当然是一只猫。”

 

 

  
这是索尔来到洛基家的第四天。

前天他们坐下来，进行了一场敞开心扉的谈话——至少表面看来如此。

“你长得很像我的一个……老朋友。”索尔仔细地用眼睛描摹他的五官，神情极尽温柔之所能。他又想起了那间病房，那束鲜花，以及他那垂死的爱人。

“答应我，从此以后你要远离危险……远离他！”他的爱人看起来意识不清，只是不断地重复这一句话；他往常猫儿眼宝石似的双目蒙上了尘，晦暗又迷乱。索尔胡乱地吻着他爱人的手，悲痛与哀伤在洛基死去的那一瞬捕获了他，他忍不住恸哭起来。

而如今，在他面前的人——他不能说与自己的洛基百分百相同，但却高度地重合起，并向他显露出一个神迹。

“如若这是神迹，那么，为我留住他吧。”他在心底无声地呐喊着。

“是你的旧情人吧？”洛基微笑着看向他。索尔心下一惊——只因这双看着他的眼睛，还是同以往一般地苍翠。

“还是求而不得的爱人？”他这么猜测，笑出了声。

索尔只寂静又专注地看着洛基。这被用沉默以应的人也自认无趣，不再用这样的话试图挑起他新的爱人的愤怒。这时索尔却道：“莱克斯——”他报了那让他与他命中注定的爱人相遇的主顾姓名，“莱克斯为什么想要你的性命？同我谈一谈这个吧。”

“这个嘛。”洛基侧头想了想，“我那时才刚刚来到这个……国家，还什么都不懂，需要一个引路人。而莱克斯是我遇见的第一个人。他很热心，我也不知道为什么，不过按他的话来说——他热衷于帮助别人，尤其是漂亮又迷茫的青年。我那时不太懂通常得到他的帮助就要付出自己的灵魂和肉体，于是就乐意地接受了。”

“他引导我在如何在这个国家生活得体，我也为他提供了他应得到的帮助。一切都很好，直到一个月前的晚上，”他皱眉，“他忽然闯进我的房间，要求他想要的回报——这下流的动物，竟要求我成为他的情人。”

“可是，”说到这索尔看到他流露出了一些鄙夷的神态，“他怎么配做我的情人——这低贱粗俗肮脏的……不过是蝼蚁般的存在，竟也感如此狂妄？于是我诅咒他从那之后不能再行人事——现在看来，诅咒应验了。”

索尔不禁抖了抖。好半晌他才反应过来：“诅咒？你是个巫师吗？”

没想到洛基却露出了嫌恶的神情——“别与我同那些耍小戏法的人联系到一起去，他们甚至不是真正的预言者。”

然后这段对话就在洛基的怒喝中完结。

 

 

 

而现在，索尔看了看他的短信：莱克斯不断地催促着要见到洛基的尸体，两小时内已然发了五十多条，最近的几条还提到了“如果不满意价格你也可以报个价”。

可……索尔看了看他还在同猫咪玩耍的情人。

“抱歉，莱克斯先生。另请高明吧，我已全然属于洛基·劳菲森了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**记得我的父亲在过去常常告诫我：要小心，别被谎言蒙蔽了双眼。可现在看来，这不过是覆盖一个谎言的又一个谎言罢了。**

* * *

索尔是在开春的时候遇到他的洛基的。那时他刚从全食里出来，怀里抱着用牛皮纸袋装着的有机食品——蔬菜、橙子和速冻肉类。那时他正打算掏出车钥匙来打开车门，却没想到一头撞上了他的真爱。

“抱歉，先生……”那时候他还不知道真爱的名字，只能用“对方”这一个词。他看见对方将那钢琴家般、纤长的手搭在他身上，又顷刻蹲下身慌乱地去捡拾那些掉在地上的食物，索尔只来得及在向后摔的那一瞬间瞥到那人翻飞着跃起，又猛然坠落地面的羊绒大衣的灰色衣角。

“实在十分抱歉，先生。”

看到索尔摔倒，那人又一脸慌乱地要去拉起索尔，却忘了怀里还搂着吃的，于是怀里的东西又稀里哗啦掉了一地。索尔看着那些经历“二次损坏”而终于告以报废的吃食，不由得笑出了声。

“天啊……”那人一边疲惫地叹息着一边站起来，这让索尔终于能看清对方的脸——“是他”——是谁？他也说不清该是谁，但是这张脸总让他有种莫名的熟悉感。像是与他共度了上千年的生命，他们早就熟知彼此的每一寸肌肤。他们似乎曾经彼此相拥过，亲吻过，争吵过。但是他忘了他。

“你叫什么名字？”索尔发现自己的声音不知怎么，有些发抖。

“洛基，”那人道，眼下泛青，“洛基·劳菲森。真的很抱歉，先生，我不是故意的，只是我已经有20个小时没睡了。我真的很困，我也没看到路，该死的排练……”

“不！不！”索尔连忙站起身，“感谢你的指挥……我是说，要一起吃个饭吗？”

洛基露出了不解的神情。

“当然，是你请。”索尔看着地上零散的东西道，“你觉得呢？”

洛基沉默了一阵子，最终才道：“好吧……不过，餐馆我来挑，我快没钱了。”

索尔花了两小时和洛基吃这一顿饭，中途了解到对方是个搞艺术的，在柯蒂斯毕业，却因为种种缘由混不到好工作，在一个乐团里当个钢琴师，票卖得不多，排练倒是挺勤——用他们团长的花来说，就是既然我们已经不受人喜欢了，就更要努力充实自己，争取别人的喜欢。

“全都是鬼扯，”洛基这么说，“要不是我就在这乐团里工作，我真希望这乐团直接倒闭算了！”

索尔含笑安慰他。他知道要怎么把这艺术家搞上手了：除了钱，他穷得一无所有。

后来的发展就是可预见了的：他留了洛基的联系方式，隔两天就请吃饭喝酒，最终在一个月后喝到了床上。第二天醒来的时候，洛基趴在他身上，问他这都是什么意思，他只说：做我的男朋友吧，你搞艺术，我搞你——不是，我养你。

“噢，所以你是要包养我？”他眨着眼睛问道，眉眼带笑。

索尔刚想否认说自己没这么龌龊，却没想到洛基直接道：“你不早说啊，早说我就可以花你的钱了，我都快穷死了。”

于是索尔·奥丁森，成功地包养下了洛基。

 

 

 

后面的事倒是稀稀疏疏平平常常，没什么特别的内容，不在乎是他和洛基的甜甜蜜蜜粘腻恩爱——不，他忽然回想起，还是有一件事值得提的。

那是他和洛基在一起后的第三个月。那天他们吃完晚饭，在一条林荫道上散步。正当他们聊得正欢的时候，迎面却忽然走过来一个男人。他半长金发、健壮身材、蓝色眼睛……这个描述有点耳熟。

然后索尔猛然想起这就是自己给别人留下的第一印象。这活像是在大街上看到了另一个版本的自己。怪异，但好奇。

而洛基全程都没有看过那人一眼。索尔则把这归结为艺术家的共性——他们永远对人不屑一顾。但令他们都没想到的是，那男人径直走向洛基，想要抓住他的手。索尔适时地制止了这一冒失行为，却被这位另一个金发大声吼了一句“你是谁，离我的洛基远一些”。

他的洛基。这个字眼让索尔听起来不太舒服。

“我不认识你，先生。”他身旁的洛基颇为冷静地往后退了一步，“我从未见过你。”

“你这是在胡说八道，洛基！我爱你！就像你爱我一样！”

“我并不认识你，请你冷静一点……”

 

  
这样无意义的对方持续了好几轮，最后那男人不知怎么就离开了。索尔的记忆就像在那停止或者混乱了，他不记得后来发生了什么。

他只记得那是一个晴朗的夜空，没什么云，而洛基，他的脸上露出了轻蔑的神色。

索尔想他大概一辈子也不会记错，那上翘的嘴角抑或是嘲讽的神气。

“人类……”洛基这么说。


	5. Chapter 5

**“过去，现今，将来。人世间所有事往复循环，太阳底下无新事。”**

* * *

拒绝了莱克斯的后果，大概就是不断地陷入麻烦之中。当然，他本来也没打算就这么轻易地蒙混过关，毕竟莱克斯也是个财大气粗的主，除了他还能雇佣各种不同类型的，且技术高超的杀手。

比如说，前两天的那个是个枪支高手，隔着500米站在他们对面的屋顶上意图用一支半自动狙击枪射穿他的脑袋；幸运的是，那时的洛基不知怎么，突然把他搂过去按着头拥吻，就在这几乎0.1秒的差距，他躲过了那颗子弹，仅仅擦掉了几根头发，子弹沿着原有的轨道击入茶几，玻璃碎了一地。

“Jesus！”索尔听到响声后赶忙回头一看，那反着光的望远镜似乎因为任务失败还被人发现，已经迅速收起，“狙击手？莱克斯还真大手笔。”

说着他又后怕似的赶紧回拥了一下洛基，嘴上一面亲吻他的黑发一面含糊道：“你真是我的幸运星，那颗子弹本来会进我的脑袋的……”

“不，”洛基带笑捂上他的嘴，“你永远不会在我面前死去，我不会允许那样的事情发生。”

于是作为好话的奖励，他猛地亲了一口这小蜜糖，又忽然想起什么似地道：“我是不是应该去解决那个人？——我们是不是该搬个家？”

洛基只是摇头，贴着他弯起嘴角：“没有必要，麻烦已经没了——而且，我还挺喜欢这房子。”

索尔挑眉，心想这小月亮心真大，都被人追杀上门了还这么不紧不慢——不过再转念一想，他自己好像也是上门追杀的，最后却和暗杀对象搞到了床上。

等等！难道说……

他猛然转头看向洛基，像是发现了什么了不得的真相：“你……你是有斯德哥尔摩症吗？”

洛基只给他翻了个白眼。

“那些胆敢伤害你的人，吾爱。”随后他听到洛基附在他耳旁轻声低语，“都会在烈火的炙烤中痛苦死去。”

索尔猜想自己应当要感到欢欣，毕竟这也算是一句甜蜜的情话。可不知为何，在听到这句话时，他的内心却给他带来了无法遏制的痛苦——或许还有怒意在蔓延。这句话让他莫名地感到熟悉，就好似……他曾听同一个人，用同一样的语气说过。再然后是尖叫和哭泣。

洛基。

他突然恐慌起来——他是不是，正在逐渐忘记从前的洛基？他的洛基是专属于他的潦倒钢琴家，而不是如今这个漂亮阔佬。他的洛基，那个洛基，他真正爱的洛基。五年的相处，五年的缠绵，可那份记忆似乎就要被他眼前的洛基覆盖了——他几乎记不得他那艺术家的专属：是的，大腿根上有一颗痣，可，然后呢？

然后他就再也记不起来了。

有些事情不太对劲，这几天的事情在普通而正常的世界里都诡异得非比寻常，可他却一直都坦然接受了，他的逻辑和思维显而易见地被眼前人影响了。更不说他的身体，他的灵魂，他的每一根毛发似乎都在要求他靠近这个熟悉的陌生人，可如今他看着眼前人，心里第一次感到了……恨意。

无边无际的恨。

以及身体里每一个细胞都翻腾起来渴求对方的爱。

这不正常，这太不正常了。索尔不禁迷茫起来：一个人怎么能在恨的同时如此炽热而直接地爱一个人呢？这太矛盾了，完全不符合他一贯的思维。

况且他为什么要恨洛基呢？这也完全没有道理。

“你在想什么？我亲爱的。”他看见洛基苍绿色的眼睛直直地盯着自己，要照进他的思想，窥探他的大脑。

“没什么。”他避开了洛基的目光，“先解决下这一地的玻璃吧。”

洛基挑眉，“当然——我回房间了，你自个儿留下来扫地——清洁员？”

索尔笑着帮洛基把房门关上，再把露台的窗帘拉上，用手将大块的碎玻璃片拾起。

但是等等——

战争、火焰、尖叫……他在一地的玻璃中窥见了奇异的破碎景象，那些他从未见过的事物——金发的王储吼叫着举起战斧，敌人的鲜血与他的披风融为一体，他的身侧，站着金绿的洛基，笑着用右手凝起冰霜。

他不禁入了迷，以至于尖锐的玻璃划破他的掌心他也没有发觉。

他的第一滴鲜血滴落地面，那些幻境也随之消失。

是幻觉吗，还是梦境？

他终归是不得而知，因为下一秒他就看到洛基青白着脸从卧室走出。再然后，他破天荒第一次晕倒了。

*  
“哥哥，你害怕吗？”黑发的神明仰望着他，眼中的嬉笑之意不言而喻，“去给那些约顿海姆，那些巨人们一个教训？”

“哼，”他不屑地冷笑一声，挥了挥手里的风暴战斧，“那有什么好怕的，不过是些有些庞大身躯的胆怯者，一群懦夫！”

“当然。”那人靠在他胸前，“我的兄长，我未来的国王——我的爱人。你永远无往不胜，可我会很挂念你，那时我又该怎么办呢？”

“洛基，我的月亮，”他低下头，难得温柔地吻了身前人的额头，“别为我担心，我会尽快回来。或者使用你的追踪法术来追踪我，同我联系罢。届时我会允许你的魔法施行于我身。”

“当真？我的日与星。”洛基缓缓地露出一个笑容，“可不许食言，我会监测你的动向——小心，别在外头寻找情人，因为我会发现。”

“我生命中的爱就是你，洛基，再无他人。”

“那末，指着斯提克斯河①向我发誓吧，说你永不变心，就如同下界做的那样。”

他吻着洛基的唇。

 

①斯提克斯河：希腊神话中的冥河，凡人指着它发誓，如若违背誓言就会死去。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 随时可能会坑


End file.
